


Spells End

by xtubbyx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Forced abandonment, Friendship, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtubbyx/pseuds/xtubbyx
Summary: Walking towards his Aunts statue with his siblings behind him, Jon wondered what was so important for him to find here. That his uncle wasted his last few moment's of his time to tell him to come here. He doesn't know that what he will find will change his life and everything he thought he knew forever





	1. Benjen

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure how this is going to go, but since this season has come out this idea has been stuck in my head. Ep 6 has given me the in I needed and we'll see where it goes from there.

Chapter 1

Benjen

Getting clear of the whites, Benjen pushed his horse faster towards where he saw Jon struggeling to keep his sword aloft and about to fall to his knees. Riding past him he brought the horse to a abrupt halt and vaulted of rushing to his newphew. Jon tried to raise his sword to defend himself, not knowing if this stranger was friend or foe untill benjen lifted his hand up to his face and took of the mask that covered his mouth and nose. Jon recongnised him instantly and gave out a relieved sigh followed by "Uncle Benjen".

Grabbing him he half pulled half carried him to the waiting horse and lifted him onto it. "You ride straight for the pass." he told Jon looking up at him for the last time.

"Come with me." he could hear the pleading in Jon's voice but Benjen knew the horse wouldn't be able to get the both of them out of there fast enough. He wouldn't be able to cross the wall anyway. "There's no time." He was just about to hit the horses rump to send it on it's way when he hesitated and looked at his nephew again.

"Jon" he called softly and when he had his attention continued "When you get to the wall, return to Winterfell before heading south again. There is something there you need to see. You'll find it in the crypts. Under Lyanna's statue."

He saw the confused look on Jon's face and wished he could say more but they had ran out of what little time they had. Lifting his arm up, he brought his hand down on the horse's flank while saying "Now Go." The horse shot forward, carrying his nephew further from danger. Benjen watched him go for as long as he could, his regret at not having been able to do more for his eldest nephew leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "Come quickly Eragon. Your Son's going to need all the firepower you can bring." he said even while knowing no one would hear him. Turning back towards the army of the dead he unfurled his chain and activated the fire.

"I've done all I can Lyanna." he whispered to himself as he got ready for what was to come.

As he became overwhelmed by whites he hoped Jon forgives them for what he would find in the crypts.


	2. Daenerys

Chapter 2

Daenerys.

 

Daenerys looked out over the vast white landscape that stretched out below her as she stood at the top of the wall. She vaguely heard her two remaining children crying out in grief as she stood frozen, keeping watch over the land below. She was brought out of her trance when Ser Jorah came up behind her and said "We must go, your Grace."

Somehow she was able to push past the lump in her throat and said softly "Just a little longer." She heard him sigh a little before the sound of his boots crunching in the snow told her he was retreating to a more sheltered section of the annex. Lifting her eyes to the sky she spotted Rhaegal circling in the air. Even from afar she could see he was agitated. Unlike Drogon, Rhaegal had never been without Viserion and she knew his death would hit him the hardest. Dragging her eyes from him she took a last look over the snow before she gave a defeated sigh and turned, walking towards where Ser Jorah was standing.

Just as she passed him they both heard the sound of a horn. Dany paused in her steps half hoping, half dreading. Holding her breath she waited to hear two more blasts that would signal the arrival of whites. No more horn blasts came. Turning sideways and looking back to the edge she heard the shout of "Rider approaching. Open the gate."

Hurrying back over she looked down to see a single rider slumped over the neck of a black horse making its way towards the wall. From this height she couldn't make out who it was. What she could see where furs that where of similar colour to what the others of the expedition had worn. Hearing a screech from above she looked up to see that Rhaegal had stopped his agitated circling and was now gliding closer to the ground. Looking back to the rider she saw that in the time that it had taken her to look up at Rhaegal the horse had come to a stop before the gate and it's rider had tipped to the side and fallen into the snow. As she turned around to make her way to the lift she heard the flapping of wings and glanced back to see that Drogon had joined his brother in circling the area above the horse and fallen rider. It had to be Jon. Her dragons would never react this way for a stranger. Not that she'd ever seen them act like this with anyone before. It was a mystery she would try to figure out once she knew that Jon was safe and well.

By the time she got down to the main yard they already had the rider through the tunnel and Dany got her first look at them. It was Jon and he didn't look good. Making her way toward him, Dany prayed he would survive.

It was decided that instead of taking Jon up to the rooms of Eastwatch it would be best to take him straight to the ship and start on the journey south. Dany insisted that they put him in her cabin, the one he'd used on the way North, and ordered for the fire to be kept as high as possible. She refused to move when Ser Jorah tried to keep her away as Ser Davos and a few of Jon's men tried to break apart the furs that had frozen together around Jon. Eventually they got the furs of him and they where able to strip him of the rest of his frozen clothes. It was when one of the men went to dispose of the clothes and furs that Dany got her first glimpse of him lying unconscious on the bed. The first thing she noticed was that his lips where blue and his skin had a unhealthy grey hue to it. As her eyes drifted down his body she saw a few patches where his skin had also turned blue and her heart ached for him. Her eyes widened however when she caught sight of the scars littering his chest and stomach and straight away she remembered the line that Ser Davos had said and Jon's reaction that had bothered her so much. She'd assumed it was simply a figure of speech but looking at his scars she knew that he meant that the King in the North had literally taken a dagger to the heart for his people. That opened up a whole other barrel of questions. How was he still alive?

Once Davos and Jon's men had done all they could to make sure Jon was comfortable they retreated from the room. Davos looked like he was going to say something to Daenerys but seemed to change his mind and left her alone with the unconscious King in the North. Moving over to his bed she looked down at him for a few moments before settling herself down on the edge of the bed. Now that she was closer she could see the scars on his chest more clearly. Every one was deep, and though they had healed they where still puckered, telling her just how deep and deadly even one of them would have been to him.

She just sat there watching him, listening to his slightly laboured breathing as his body tried to adjust to the heat again. She watched as his skin lost the grey hue and his lips lost the blue tint they had previously. When his breathing evened out and his body started twitching she breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he would wake soon.  
She wasn't sure how long she'd sat waiting when he finally came round. His head rolled on the pillow as he fought his way to consciousness and she watched as he blinked a few times before he opened his eyes and they locked onto her. She hadn't even realized tears had gathered in her eyes until Jon spoke

"I'm sorry." he paused, watching her before continuing "I'm so sorry."

Dany almost wanted to laugh but instead a tear slipped loose and trailed down her cheek. It was because of her. Her need to have proof, that he'd come North and put himself in danger in the first place but he was the one apologising. She looked down at her hands only to have him reach out and grab the one closet to him. She gazed at their joined hands before looking up to catch his eyes again.

"I wish I could take it back. I wish we'd never gone." he continued on when she didn't say anything.

She was shaking her head before he'd even finished, disagreeing with him. " I don't. If we hadn't of gone, I wouldn't of seen. You have to see it to know. Now I know." she just wished the cost of that knowledge hadn't been her child.

Needing Jon to understand she told him "The dragons are my children. They're the only children I'll ever have. Do you understand." She seems him glance down at her stomach and she knows that he does. Finding some strength in the anger and grief from the reminder of her lost child she continues "We are going to destroy the Night King and his army. We'll do it together. You have my word."

Jon scans her face for a few moments before saying "Thank you Dany."

The use of her brother's old nick name for her startled a watery laugh from her. Seeing the confused look Jon sent her way she said. "Dany. Who was the last person to call me that?" she paused to actually think about it and realised it had been her brother, the day he died. "My brother, I think. Not the sort of company you want to be keeping." she told him.  
"Not Dany then." he looked like he was going to say more but he seemed to change his mind and his eyes drifted away from her to look out the windows by the bed. After a few moments silence in which it looked liked he was drifting of again, he suddenly looked back at her and asked. "How long was I out?"

Looking out the window herself she noticed for the first time that the sun had risen. They'd set sail just after midday, meaning that she had been sitting by his bed side all night. "You where brought straight to the ship after you where found, around midday yesterday." she told him and watched him nod to himself. Suddenly curious she had to know "Jon, how did you get away? We saw you fall through the ice. Even with surviving that you where surrounded." Dany watched as sudden anguish fell over his face and knew that she'd reminded him of something.

In a broken voice that she'd never heard from the stubborn, strong Northman before, he told her "My Uncle Benjen. I thought he was dead, missing years ago on a ranging north of the wall for the watch. But he came galloping in out of nowhere, taking out Wight's with some sort of ball of fire on a chain, before throwing me on his horse and telling me to ride without him." Dany could tell that it was this that was causing him so much anguish. That he'd been forced to leave his previously thought to be dead uncle to die, when said uncle had come to save him. She had no words of comfort for him so this time Dany reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it what she hoped was a comforting squeeze. She wasn't sure if it worked but he shot her a small smile before a confused look crossed over his face.

"What?" she asked him. Jon tilted his head slightly, looking at her and said "Just something Uncle Benjen said before he drove of the horse." she raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to go on and he signed in defeat before saying "He told me to return to Winterfell before heading south. There's apparently something I need to find in the crypts."

She let the surprise show on her face and asked "Did he say what?"

"No, there was no time. The whites where getting closer but it must be important if he wasted those precious few moment's to tell me of it." She couldn't argue with him there, and part of her was now curious. "And I've been thinking on it. We're going south to prove to the southerners that the Wight's are real. Perhaps we should do the same with the North as well. The Northern houses are following my orders but I know they don't truly believe, especially the Lords of the Vale . . " he seemed to trial of here but Dany could see where he was going. "You want to take the Wight to Winterfell and prove to all that the legends are true and while there search the crypts for whatever is hidden there." She had to admit, it was a solid plan. While they'd sent word to Dragonstone that they had been successful in capturing a Wight, Dany had said to wait until they returned to send word to Kingslanding. Going to Winterfell first, while it was a risk, would mean they would be able to go south knowing that the North was fully knowledgeable about what was to come, no matter what happened in Kingslanding.

"And how do you propose we get to Winterfell?" she asked, surprising him.

"We? You want to come to Winterfell?" he looked slightly worried and Dany could understand why. A Targaryen in the heart of the North surrounded by people, or relatives of people, that went to war against her family. She knew it would be dangerous, but she believed Jon and his men would protect her. Plus she would have two large dragons near by.

"We are allies now, and we will show our people that no matter how dangerous the situation, we have each others back's." she told him. She got a small smile for her words before he said "In a few of days we should come upon the Bite. From there we can dock at White Harbour and then ride North to Winterfell."

Nodding her head she looked at his tired expression and said "Well it looks like we have a new plan then. Get some rest, You'll need it for the ride and I'll let everyone know of the change of plans." Not waiting for a reply she released his hand that she hadn't even noticed she still held and got up to do just that. She walked to the fire and put more logs on it before walking to the door and leaving the cabin, a woman on a mission, not hearing Jon's whispered, "Thank you, My Queen."


	3. Davos

Chapter 3

Davos

It was quite on the deck of the ship as the sun came up, save for the sound of the crew going about their duties. Davos lifted his mug to his lips as he watched them, enjoying the peace while it lasted. Reaching for his breakfast that he'd set on a barrel by his side, he spotted Ser Jorah returning from the cabins of the ship once again. He'd been disappearing regularly to check on his queen, however so focused as she was on the King in the North she hadn't even noticed his presence.

Davos smiled to himself, it would seem the Dragon Queen was as fond of Jon's 'good heart' as he was of hers. He thought back on his last few words with Lord Tyrion and his suggestion of a marriage between the two royals. He hadn't mentioned the conversation to Jon yet, having not been sure how he would take it, and a distraction was the last thing he needed before going North of the Wall. Even now Davos suspected he would make up some excuse for not being good enough for the silver queen. He knew Jon had found the sudden shift in opinion's of him difficult. His whole life he'd been shunned as the Bastard of Winterfell, the black mark on Lord Eddard Stark's honour. For those same people who used to look down on him to name him King, Davos could understand his weariness.

The flapping of wings of the right of the ship brought his attention to the green dragon that had been following the ship the entire journey. The big black one showed up occasional but spent most of his time out of sight of the ship. Davos wondered on the stamina of the dragons. Surely this one would need to land and rest soon before exhaustion sent it to it's watery grave as well. As if hearing his thoughts it suddenly gave out a tired sounding screech while drifting closer to the ship until it wings nearly brushed along the sails as it passed and then with two powerful beats of its wings it turned towards land and flew of. Davos watched until it was out of sight only to be disturbed by the sound of light feet on the deck. Turning to the sound he saw Daenerys emerge onto the open deck and look around. Spotting Davos and Ser Jorah, who had joined him at the rail, she headed in there direction. Davos opened his mouth to ask on Jon when she beat him to it.

"Jon is awake." she said. Davos noticed how it was Jon now, not Lord snow and from the stiffening beside him Ser Jorah noticed it as well however if the Queen noticed she ignored it.

"If you'll excuse me then your Grace I'll have some food ready and sent to him." he said to excuse himself however before he could start walking away she said

"There's been a change of plans regarding our destination." Davos paused, confused and looked at her before looking at Ser Jorah to find him just as confused.

"Change of plans your Grace?"

"Jon brought up a good point in that while the Northern Lords are following his orders in readying there people for war they don't truly believe him on the army of the dead. He wishes to return to Winterfell to show then before heading south." Davos had to admit it was a good idea.

"Will we be continuing on to Dragonstone without him then your Grace?" Ser Jorah asked her in a tone Davos thought was probably a bit to hopeful.

"No. We will be traveling with them. Jon suggests we sail for White Harbour and then ride to Winterfell. The Northerner's need to see that I am willing to work with them and perhaps in time they will bend the knee." she replied, and Davos had to respect her for it. She'd realised that she wasn't going to get the Northerner's to accept her as the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms without a whole lot of bloodshed and was willing to compromise.

"Your Grace, it's too dangerous. The North as no love for your family, whether you deserve it or not. It would only take on man with a well placed arrow to destroy everything you've worked for. If you must go at least fly there on Drogon." Ser Jorah said, and Davos had to admit that he did have a point but he knew doing that would only infuriate the Northern Lords more, a fact Ser Jorah should know. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say just that the Queen did it for him.

"I've made my decision. We are sailing to White Harbour and Riding together to Winterfell." As she spoke her voice took on a harder tone and with the way she emphasised Ridding made it clear that it wasn't up for discussion. Ser Jorah luckily seemed to get the message and backed down and Davos took that as his cue to leave.

"I'll inform the captain of the change of plans then." he said before going to do just that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Juggling the wine and platter of meat Davos walked down the hallway toward the cabin where the king rested. Reaching the door he knocked and waited. Upon hearing Jon's permission to enter he opened the door awkwardly and wasn't really surprised to see the Queen at his bedside again.

"Your Grace's" he said, tipping his head at both of them before walking towards the table at the head of Jon's bed, which just happened to be on the same side that Daenerys was sitting on. As he approached the bed he saw her subtly let go of Jon's hand that she'd been holding on the bed and he withheld the smile that wanted to break through at her actions. The attraction between the two was obvious for all to see, save for the two in question.

"The captain has been informed of the change in plans and has said we should reach White Harbour in two days if the winds stay on our side. Which means your Grace, lot's of rest for you. We need to get you strong enough before we reach White Harbour." he said giving Jon what he hoped was a stern look. It wouldn't do for the first glimpse the Northern Lords got of their King again, was an injured one, after he insisted on going south to meet the Dragon Queen. Jon just gave him a nod before reaching out for the platter of food. As he did the furs that had pulled up to his arm pits, and therefore covering most of his scars, fell to his hips exposing his bare torso. Davos looked to Daenerys and found her gaze locked on them, questions clear in her eyes. Deciding now would be a good time to leave he said his good bye's and left Jon to the inevitable questions that would come.


	4. White Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive in White Harbor to convince Lord Manderly of there alliance and what is coming for them all. Lord Manderly's reactions to them are. . . Strange.

Chapter 4

White Harbor

Jon steadied himself on the railing of the boat as it pitched and swayed in the waves of the Bite. They'd been lucky, the winds had stayed on their side and got them here a day earlier than they'd expected. A storm was brewing as they where approaching the bay and Jon just hoped they where on dry land again before it really hit. Sailing was not for him.

Hearing footsteps behind him he looked over his shoulder to see Daenerys approaching. She was wearing her usual black outfit with the silver chain and brooch with three dragons heads. Her hair was half done up in a intricate with the rest lowing in gentle waves down her back. She was stunning. Jon had caught himself just staring at her from time to time and realizing he was dong it again, forced his eyes away. As he did he saw the howling Direwolf banner that was being raised beside the three headed dragon at the top of the mast. Having not had any warning of their arrival Jon hoped that flying the Stark banner alongside the Targaryen one that their would be no trouble when the Targaryen ship came up to White Harbor. His own ship and men should have arrived in White Harbor weeks ago. The Dragonglass will have then been unloaded and sent onto Winterfell where it could be made into weapons.

Looking to the sky he couldn't see either of the dragons in sight. He prayed to the old Gods that they stayed out of sight, at least until they had their mother in a safer place.

Entering the harbour they where directed to a docking bay, where the ship was then to be inspected. With the Wight on board, Jon was dreading this part as he wanted to get it out of public view as quietly as possible. While he needed people to understand the threat coming, he didn't want to cause mass panic. Making his way to the gangplank he made his way of the ship with Ser Davos behind him and they waited for the Harbourmaster to come. Once he showed up they explained just what it was they had on board and the plans for it. Jon could see that he didn't believe him so they decided to show him. It was an extremely pale and sweating Harbourmaster that emerged from below deck sometime later with promises to send word up to Lord Manderly at New Castle.

They where told to move to a docking of to the side where they could block what could be seen of what they where unloading. A horse and covered cart was waiting for them when they moved, ready for unloading the Wight. Horses where also provided for Jon and his party and as he helped Daenerys onto hers he saw that there was already a crowd of people standing at the entrance to the city craning there neck to get a glimpse of them. Mounting the horse he'd left behind when he came from Winterfell he let four of his guards ride out in front of him as they made there way towards the city. With Daenerys riding beside him the rest of his men and the guards that had been sent down by Lord Manderly formed up behind them and around the cart. It seemed word had spread that the King in the North had returned as the roads where now lined with people, being kept back by Lord Manderly's guards making sure the way was clear all the way to New Castle. Keeping his eyes trained forward he tried not to let his discomfort at all the attention on him show as they made there way deeper into the city towards New Castle where Lord Manderly was to meet them.

Lord Manderly was waiting for them when they entered New Castle, along with his house staff. As Jon brought his horse to a halt he saw them all bend down to one knee, even the large Lord Manderly though Jon suspected he was going to need some help getting back up. Getting down from his horse, he wobbled slightly but was steadied by Ser Davos who had arrived at his side without him noticing. Luckily the horses on each side of him had hid him from most peoples view, but Lord Manderly spotted it and narrowed his eyes from his still kneeling position. Straightening himself he strode forward and greeted Lord Manderly who after a few grunts and a lot of effort was able to lift himself of the ground, just.

"New Castle is yours Your Grace. I apologise but not all your party's rooms are ready yet as we had no notice of your return. Your room from last time however has been made ready and is waiting for you."

"No apology is needed Lord Manderly. It was a last minute decision on the way back from Eastwatch to return to Winterfell." Jon replied. "I would ask for a secure cell away from any other prisoners and that until further notice my own men will be guarding it." Lord Manderly's confusion was obvious and Jon could see the questions he wanted to ask where on the tip of his tongue and before he could start asking Jon said. "All will become clear soon but until some arrangements are made I will keep my silence."

"Of course Your Grace." It was then that he looked over Jon's shoulder and spotted Daenerys standing among Jon's guards. Motioning for her to come forward he said "Lord Manderly may I introduce to you Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. A friend and ally to House Stark." He watched Lord Manderly to gauge his reaction to his announcement and was able to catch the strange expression that crossed his face before he was able to mask it. Lord Manderly turned towards Daenerys and while he didn't kneel he bent at the waist slightly in a bow while greeting her and offering her his hospitality. Looking back at Jon he said "A feast is being prepared for your arrival Your Grace if you would honour us with your presence." He then looked towards Daenerys and said "And yours Your Grace." If Daenerys was upset or annoyed at being addressed as second to Jon she didn't let it show as she excepted the offer. 

As they started walking into the castle and away from prying eyes Ser Davos spoke up "Lord Manderly the King is in need of an examination by your Maester at his earliest convenience." Jon looked to him in annoyance, feeling he didn't need any treatment and he would just be wasting the mans time. His ribs where nothing he hadn't dealt with before and the varies cut and bruises had been cleaned and dressed on the ship the only thing lingering was the chill in his bones and a slight cough if he stood in the cold air for to long, but even that had mostly disappeared. Davos however was hearing none of it and Jon soon found himself in his room with New Castles Maester looking over him. He caught sight of the startled looks the Maester gave him when he caught sight of the scars on his chest before he redirected his attention to the bruising on his ribs and back from when he hit and cracked the ice. Luckily the examination didn't take long and he was left with instructions to stay in the warmth for as long as possible which he already knew. Redressing he made his way back to the hall where he'd left the rest of his party.

Walking into the hall his eyes where immediately drawn to Daenerys who had been drawn into a conversation with Lord Manderly, but as he walked up the hall she seemed to feel his eyes on her and looked over at him with a small smile on her lips. Lord Manderly seemed to have realised he'd lost her attention and curious he glanced over at what had, to find Jon making his way towards them. Again there was a strange expression on his face as he looked between the two before it was wiped away for a welcoming smile as Jon drew level with them.

"Your Grace, I trust all is well?" Lord Manderly asked as he motioned for Jon to take a seat at the head of the table. As he sat with Daenerys was on his left and Lord Manderly on his right he said "Fine My Lord. He told me nothing I didn't already know."

As the food was brought out they descended into light conversation and Jon was pleased to see that Lord Manderly had taken well to Daenerys. He only hoped that the rest of his Lord's did the same. After they finished eating he asked Lord Manderly to join him in the cells and although he was confused at the request he agreed. Grabbing the attention pf a near by server Jon asked for a few platters of food to be made ready for the guards in the cells. Once the meals where handed over to Ser Davos and Ser Jorah the five of them, Jon, Lord Manderly, Daenerys, Ser Davos and Ser Jorah made there way to the cells. they'd put the Wight in a cell the darkest corner of the block. All other cells where empty and at the start of the block the two stark guards stood with the Hound, flinching every so often when the Wight made a screeching noise. All was quiet as the five approached and Jon dismissed the guards to eat.

"Lord Manderly, I know my claims of the army that are coming for us all are hard to believe, that many of the Lord's aren't putting their full effort into preparing as I've asked them two. The Queen had her own misgivings of my claims and was unwilling to offer her support while Cersei Lannister holds the thrown. And so It was decided that proof of what is coming was needed and so an expedition North of the Wall was undertaken, and we where mostly successful." He refused to look at Daenerys as he said this. She was the one that lost the most over this cray idea. "But we wouldn't have been if not for the Queen's rescue with her dragons." Daenerys spoke up before he could go any further.

"Lord Manderly, I know how crazy the King's claims are. When he came to Dragonstone with claims of the dead I thought him a fool, only my hand's advice of his trust in his character made me listen to him, and my Lord what he says is true. I have seen what awaits above the wall." The Hound led the way back to the cell as Jon followed with Lord Manderly on his heel. He lifted a torch from the wall on the way and as he made it to the cell he held it away from him into the depths of the cell. It was quiet for a few moments in which Lord Manderly started to fidget before suddenly out of the darkness came the Wight, rotting arms outstretched with it's mouth open in it's horrible screech. It was yanked to a stop before it could reach the bars of the cell by the chain attached to the far wall but it didn't seem to notice as it continued to struggle to make it to the bars. Lord Manderly jumped back so far that he banged into the cell behind him and seemed to collapse against it all the while staring at the Wight, fear apparent on his face. Jon shoved the torch through the bars and swiped it near the Wight. It scuttled back from the flame back into the darkness, it's bright blue eyes the only thing that could be made out from the front of the cell as it seemed to make a sort of clicking noise. Looking back at Lord Manderly Jon saw that he was extremely pale but when his eyes meet Jon's he seemed to take a deep breath and regain some of his composure. Standing up straight away from the cell he'd fallen against the Lord of White Harbor turned to his King and said "What do you need me to do your Grace?"


	7. Rhaegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell meet a Wight and Rhaegal.

Chapter 5

 

Rhaegal

 

Ridding up to the gates of Winterfell with Daenerys by his side Jon had never been so glad to see the castle before, even after the battle with Ramsey. Bringing his horse to a halt he struggled with his tiredness while they waited for the gates to open. They'd made good time from White Harbour thanks to the fact that Jon had refused to ride in the carriage Ser Davos and Daenerys had tried to insist he take on account of his still healing injuries. The journey had already taken them ten days on account of the cart used to transport the Wight, with them on horseback and Jon knew that the time would have been doubled if the two of them had got there way. The roads where only just passable for horses thanks to the snow that had fallen, the carriage would of had no hope. The journey had taken it toll on him though. He tired quickly and had needed to be steadied in the saddle a few times and he could still feel a lingering chill in his bones, but still he pushed on.

Finally the creaking of the hinges from the gates being opened could be heard and he kicked his horse on in relief, ready to be in the warmth of Winterfell's halls. Daenerys fell back, as he'd suggested, to ride in the middle of the party as they made their way into the courtyard. As they entered he could see that what Lords where still in Winterfell had gathered along with his siblings to great them. Sansa was standing proud as Lady of Winterfell. Her face to most would appear blank but Jon could see the relief in her eyes. He knew it had been a lot of him to ask of her when he left for Dragonstone, had seen the panic she quickly tried to hide as he left but Jon had been sure she would endure. On her right was Bran and he wasn't the little boy he remembered. As his eyes meet Jon's he saw that like Sansa he had a blank face but unlike her there was no emotion there. Feeling unnerved he dragged his eyes of him to Sansa's left and saw Arya. She too wasn't the little girl he'd last seen In this very courtyard all those years ago but he'd recognise his favourite sister anywhere. Bringing his horse to a halt in front of them he slid of as a stable lad came to take the reins.

As his horse was taken away all those gathered in the courtyard went down to one knee to greet there King. While he understood the need for it, especially in front of there southern guest's, Jon couldn't remember a time when he'd been this uncomfortable. Looking to his siblings he found that his two sisters had kneeled to him as well, with Bran simply bowing his head. Walking towards them he softly said "Rise."

Gracefully coming back up to her feet Sansa looked at him with a small smile on her face and said "Winterfell is yours Your Grace." Nodding his head at her he looked to Arya to see that she was practically bouncing on the spot. Stepping in front of her all he could get out was "Little sister" before she launched herself into his arms. Lifting her up in a hug like he did all those years ago he buried his head in her shoulder and whispered to her "I've missed you." He felt her body shake slightly and tightened his hold on her before setting her back down on her feet. Tilting her face up he saw that her eyes where watery with tears she refused to let slip. Giving her a sad smile and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before turning and walking to Sansa's other side where Bran was sitting in his chair on wheels. Leaning down he placed a kiss on his little brothers forehead but before he could say anything to him the chatter of the Lord's and Ladies gathered in the courtyard got louder with a few angry shout's and he turned around to see that they had noticed Daenerys who had come to stand in front of the horse's to watch the reunion of the Stark siblings.

As she stood in the middle of the courtyards surrounded by angry Northerners with only Ser Jorah at her back she looked unphased to all those that didn't know her. Jon however had gotten to know her and could recognise the worried expression she was hiding behind her Queenly façade. Before Jon could say anything the horses that they'd borrowed from White Harbour started to snort and whinny nervously, a few even tried to bolt from the lads holding them. It became clear quite quickly what was the cause when Ghost came bounding through the middle of them heading straight for Jon. He'd grown again in his absence, his head now level with his chest. His muzzle was stained red letting Jon no that he'd been out hunting before his return. Bracing himself he caught the wolf as it reared up on his hind legs, wrapping his front legs around his waist as if giving him a hug. Chuckling at his faithful companion's antics he brought his hand up to his ear he gave it a good scratch as he bent his head to rest it on Ghost's. His wolf gave a rumble of pleasure at the attention, tilting his head into the scratch for Jon to find the right spot. Giving him a final pat he dropped the heavy wolf back onto all fours and moved around him so that Ghost was at his back, Jon looked back to Daenerys and extending his hand towards her he said "You Grace."

Taking the invitation she walked towards him after giving Ghost a weary look, however she was the mother of dragons, a Direwolf should be nothing. When she reached him Ghost came to stand by his side, right in front of her and she paused again. They looked at each other for a few moments and Jon was reminded of his face of with Drogon and waited to see what Ghost would do. The courtyard went silent, waiting for the Direwolf to pass judgment. Eventually Ghost stretched his neck out in order to sniff her, his nose level with her own and Jon could see the nervousness on her face. They seemed to look at each other for forever before Ghost gave out a rumble and turned away and headed towards his siblings. He heard the slight exhale of air she let go in relief and gave her a small smile before turning towards his family who had watched the whole exchange in silence.

"Your Grace may I introduce you to the Lady of Winterfell, My eldest sister Sansa, my brother Bran and my youngest sister Arya." he said smiling at his siblings, hoping they would be civil. Sansa gave him a long searching look before turning to Daenerys and saying "Welcome to Winterfell, your Grace. I hope the journey wasn't too difficult."

"As well as could be expected giving the weather and the amount of snow that fell." Daenerys replied politely. Jon looked to Arya to see an unimpressed look on her face. Instead of greeting her she turned to Jon and asked "Why is she here?" The smile slipped of Jon's face to be replaced with the same unimpressed expression that Arya was sporting, he briefly wondered to himself which one of them did it best.

"She's here because we are allies now and she saved my life when we went North of the Wall"

"You went North of . . . " Sansa paused taking a deep breath before continuing "You went North of the Wall without letting us know?" Jon wasn't able to answer his eldest sister before his youngest interrupted. "How did SHE save YOU?"

Deciding to answer Sansa first and knowing they had the attention of the whole courtyard he said "If we are going to survive what is coming for us all we have to work together. I know my claims are hard to believe, but they are true. The Queen aloud us to mine all the Dragonglass we could carry but it still hasn't changed the fact that most people believe the dead are nothing more than a fairy-tale." He noticed a few of the Lord's shifting in their places, obviously these where the Lord's that thought that way." So it was decided that we needed proof." Figuring now would be as good a time as any, he turned and gestured to the Hound to unload the Wight. As he turned back to his siblings he noticed the twin shocked looks on both his sisters faces as they watched the hound unchain the crate the Wight was in and made a mental note to ask them both later.

Walking into the middle of the courtyard he went on to answer Arya's question. "We where able to capture a Wight but the rest of the army wasn't far behind the group we ambushed. We ran for it but they where to close and so I sent a runner on ahead to Eastwatch to send a raven to Daenerys who I knew would be the only person able to get to us in time. We came across a frozen lake with an island in the middle. The ice started breaking apart as we ran across sending the Wight's that didn't stop in time into the water. The lake was soon surrounded with us stranded in the middle for a full night. Eventually the water froze over enough for the Wight's to cross and they attacked. We would of been overrun had Daenerys not shown up with her dragons." He decided to leave out his near death and explain in private. Giving Daenerys a look, she nodded her head subtly in understanding. By this time the Hound had the crate on the ground, waiting for Jon's go ahead to open it.

Turning to look at everyone gathered he said "My Lords and Ladies right there is the proof of what is coming." he nodded at the Hound and felt Daenerys come up to stand beside him. The sound of the bolts sliding free was all that could be heard and the courtyard seemed to hold it's collective breath. The lid was lifted of the crate but still nothing happened. A couple of people throughout the courtyard started fidgeting while those closest to the crate craned there necks to try and see inside. When Clegane looked over at him Jon raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to take a deep breath to ready himself before he lifted his foot and kicked the crate over. The Wight came out screeching, it sights having been locked onto Jon and charged straight for him and Daenerys. Ghost appeared in front of them teeth barred and snarling however it never reached them as the chain around it's neck yanked it back once it ran its length.

Screams went up around the courtyard as they got a look at the Wight as the Hound yanked on the chain and Jon watched them all as the realization dawned on everyone's faces. Ghost was still standing in front of them when there was a boom in the air above. It was followed by the screech of one the dragons and before Jon could even look up Rhaegal had landed in front of them roaring his displeasure at the Wight. He saw the Hound step back, being directly in Rhaegals line of fire, and before he knew what he was doing he was rushing round to in front of the enraged dragon. He heard Daenerys shout his name as Rhaegal got right in his face with a deafening screech. The world seemed to disappear around him as he gave his full attention to the smaller of the Queens remaining dragons. He never noticed Sansa's hysterical cries or Arya screaming at Daenerys. He never noticed the way all around the courtyard people where panicking and pointing weapons in the dragons direction. His attention was solely locked on the green dragon as he removed his gloves, and like he had with Drogon, extended his hand towards him. Almost immediately Rhaegal snapped his jaws shut and nudged his snout into his hand, calming in an instant. Daenerys appeared at his side, shock written all over her face.

"How. ." she started to ask something but was interrupted by Rhaegal starting to growl again as the Wight started screeching anew. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he said "Get the Wight put away." He didn't wait to see if she did as he asked as he gave Rhaegal his full attention again bringing his other hand up to rest of the other side of his snout. He started murmuring to him, trying to calm him again and eventually with a snort Rhaegal switched his growling for a rumbling purr. Bringing one hand up to rub in between Rhaegals eye's he watched as the dragon almost seemed to melt in pleasure under the attention.

Looking over his shoulder Jon saw that the Wight was gone and the men that had travelled with them to Dragonstone and then to the wall where clearing the courtyard of people to give Rhaegal more space. He saw Daenerys making her way back to him and watched as she glanced at Rhaegal, as if to see how he would take her approaching. Jon felt Rhaegal tense slightly under his hand and looked back to him again. His green eyes where locked onto him but Jon knew he was watching everything around them. Watching for any threats. Jon stared right back at him, unknowingly reaching out with his mind into Rhaegals and wishing he would stand down and take to the air again.

All of a sudden he reared back on his legs and with a powerful pump of his wings rose into the air and with a screech disappeared into the clouds. Before he knew it he'd collapsed onto Ghost who had come to stand at his side and he soon found himself with an arm full of his sobbing sister. Looking down he saw the red hair of Sansa and wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments she withdrew and anger seemed to take over as she started beating on his chest while shouting at him incoherently. He understood every fifth word or so but it was enough to learn that his prim and proper, ladylike sister had learned quite a few questionable words in her years away from Winterfell. When he finally had her calmed down enough they both stood and Jon looked to Daenerys and said "I thought you sent them on to Dragonstone?"

"I did, but Rhaegal has always been my most unpredictable child. He does what he wants when he wants and apparently he has taken a liking to you." She had a strange expression on her face as she said this and Jon couldn't figure out how she felt over her child's actions.

"Is Drogon with him?" he asked her. He couldn't see the brothers wanting to be separated for to long so he assumed he was around as well. "I'll have somewhere cleared for Rhaegal and make it big enough encase Drogon does show up and have some of the men that are used to them guard the area to avoid any . . . accidents." he told her as he started walking them towards the castle.

"Thank you Jon." she replied and Jon could see the sharp look Arya shot her at the use of his name and he knew she wouldn't wait long to interrogate him on it.

By the time they made it inside the castle Sansa seemed to have regained her bearings and stood straighter before turning to him and saying "I'll have rooms readied for our guest's." he gave her a smile in thanks before she turned to Daenerys and said "Your Grace, it would be an honour if you would join us for evening meal."

"Thanks you Lady Stark, I would be honoured." Daenerys said looking slightly relieved at the invitation. Sansa turned and walked of to check everything was ready for her they're guest before anything more could be said and Jon started leading Daenerys towards his solar with Bran following behind in his chair. Arya had attached herself to Jon's side and didn't look to be letting go anytime soon. Entering the room he closed the door behind them and was finally able to turn and greet his little brother. Prying Arya of him he knelt down to Brans level and kissed him on the forehead again and said "I thought you dead little brother."

"I know. I saw you once, North of the Wall, at Crasters Keep." Jon knew he had a shocked look on his face and said "Wha . . .why didn't you show yourself."

"I almost did. But I knew you never would of let me go and I needed to become the Three Eyed Raven." Bran said, totally confusing Jon.

"The what. Three Eyed Raven. What does that mean?" he asked his brother confused.

"I can see things that happened in the past. I can see things happening now, all over the world." he looked at Jon then before surprising him "Uncle Benjen saved you from the Wight's."

"How do you know that. I left that part out while telling everyone outside." Jon queried, spooked.

"Because I saw it. He told you to find something in the crypts. I've tried to look into the past to see what it is but something is blocking my sight in regards to it."

Taking his eyes of Jon he looked at Daenerys and Jon knew what was coming before he said it "I'm sorry for your loss." The death of Viserion was something they'd agreed to keep quite for as long as possible, let her enemies think the third dragon was waiting somewhere ready to be summoned if needed. Looking at Daenerys, Jon could see she looked a little pale and he got up and moved over to her and steered her towards a chair by the desk. Arya who had been watching them all silently spoke up then. "What did Uncle Benjen say?"

Looking over at his sister he said "He told me there was something under Aunt Lyanna's statue that I needed to see before I headed south for the meeting with Cersei. He seemed quite insistent on it." Arya jumped up from her chair and said "Well come on. Let's go." He almost told her no, but he was as curious and so looking at his two sibling's he nodded his head and said "Ok, fine, but not without Sansa." he heisted slightly before turning to Daenerys and said "I need to do this with my family. I'll see you to your room and . ." he trailed of not wanting to offend her but she seemed to understand as she stood and grabbed a hold of his hand. "It's fine Jon. I'll see you at dinner and if you can you can tell me about what you find." He gave her a small smile in thanks before turning to Arya and said "Can you find Sansa and get her to meet us in the crypts while I show the Queen to her room."

It was only a matter of asking the nearest servant to find out where Daenerys was to be staying to find out that she had been placed two doors down from Jon. He refused to think on that as he said goodbye before ducking into his own rooms to rid himself of the dirty and dusty clothes that he felt he'd been wearing for forever. Once changed he made his way towards the crypts to find Sansa, Arya and Bran just approaching them at the same time. Taking a deep breath entered the dark crypts wondering just what he would find.


End file.
